


Over

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: AU, Archer - Freeform, Caren Hortensia - Freeform, Cu Chulainn - Freeform, Fate grand orden, Fuyuki - Freeform, Gilgamesh - Freeform, Grigori Rasputin - Freeform, Humor, Kotomine Kirei - Freeform, Lancer - Freeform, Lostbelt, Oneshot, Senji Muramasa - Freeform, U-Olga Marie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: Caren hortensia se topa con una peculiar visita, mientras trata de obtener las verdaderas intenciones del hombre que deambula en la iglesia de Fuyuki  solo obtiene más preguntas que respuestas.OKirei se encuentra como protector de Olga junto a Muramasa y Douman, mientras hace una visita a viejos amigos en la ciudad de Fuyuki. Como de costumbre Cú tiende a llevarse la peor parte.





	Over

—Así que, estas vivo —expreso Caren sin ánimo alguno, cuando vio al hombre de hábito negro acuclillado frente a las hortensias de la iglesia, mientras las regaba.

—No diría exactamente vivo, pero si te refieres a que mi cuerpo sigue en este plano terrenal, si, así es —respondió sin emoción alguna el hombre, su vista seguía atento a las flores.

Caren Hortensia frunció el entrecejo, sus brazos se encontraban cruzados por encima de su pecho —Y tú ¿Puedes dejar de verle el culo a mi padre? —declaro con molestia al antiguo soberano de Uruk, quien simplemente le sonrió con altivez. Caren dejó caer sus brazos a los costados, su flequillo gris ocultaba parte de su mirada, la cual se había oscurecido, —¡Pero no te dije que se lo tocaras!

En ese momento, apareció Lancer a un lado de ella, quien al parecer había sido traído a ese lugar sin saber que estaba pasando. Su camisa hawaiana de colores chillones fue un contraste ante el panorama en general.

—Ja, Ja, y como te decía por eso debe… —se quedó a mitad de la oración al verse en medio de la fúnebre iglesia de Fuyuki— Pero… ¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Qué hago aquí?!

El ruido del impacto, alerto a Lancer, quien había invocado su lanza, mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque, su mirada se giró a ver a la joven Caren Hortensia para luego dirigirla hacia la dirección donde ella estaba mirando.

En ese momento un escalofrió escalo por la columna vertebral de Cú Chulainn cuando vio al hombre frente a él.

—Kotomine Kirei —parafraseo tras tragar duro— ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué no te habías muerto?!

—Al parecer las cucarachas son difíciles de erradicar —respondió Gilgamesh con una generosa sonrisa, mientras miraba a Caren con diversión. Sus brazos serpentearon por encima de los hombros del sacerdote en un fuerte agarre como si estuviera tomando algo suyo. La risa de Gilgamesh estallo en una enorme carcajada ante la expresión de los dos. Caren volvió a contraatacar con su manto de Magdalena.—¿Crees que tu chuchería podría contra un dios, mocosa?

Caren frunció el entrecejo. Ya no era esa atípica reencarnación de carne y hueso.

—Lancer —llamo la joven exorcista, Cú se apuntó así mismo, dejando caer uno de sus pies hacia atrás, buscando la forma de escapar de la situación, él sabía a la perfección que Gilgamesh + Kotomine era una mala ecuación, y agregando a Caren podría ser aún peor, la chica era una mini versión del horrible sacerdote, recordando que simplemente podía desmaterializarse, se vio fallando terriblemente al ser tomado por el manto de Caren antes de poder hacerlo.

—¿Caren? —pregunto a la chica, pero esta no parecía prestarle atención, su mirada seguía fija en Gilgamesh, en una aguerrida pelea de miradas, entonces sin previo aviso, Cú se vio lanzado en el aire, siendo arrojado hacia el rey de los héroes.

Gilgamesh esquivo el ataque con facilidad al desmaterializarse, Kirei quien seguía atento a su tarea, solo tuvo que inclinar su cabeza a la derecha dejando que el cuerpo de Cú se estampara contra la pared.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? —se burló Gilgamesh.

Caren iba a protestar, sin embargo su atención regreso otra vez al sacerdote quien se había puesto de pie. Su mirada se agudizo al verlo girarse hacia su dirección y empezar a caminar.

—Parece que la gracia del señor ha otorgado a nosotros los mortales un agradable día ¿No crees? —pregunto el antiguo sacerdote a la joven exorcista.

La chica lo examino con cuidado, sus brazos se habían vuelto a cruzar sobre su pecho.

—Tu moriste, aun así, sigues aquí, ¿Por qué?

—Supongo que tomar el té no es una opción ¿Verdad?

—Oh, Kirei, te has vuelto más resuelto, por lo que veo —declaro Gilgamesh con una mirada curiosa.

—Tratar con niños me ha enseñado mucho —concedió Kirei.

—Pero aun así no has respondido a la pregunta de la joven señorita —dijo Gilgamesh.

—Así que tú también te encuentras curioso por mi aparición repentina —no fue una pregunta, pero tampoco fue una afirmación, sino más bien un vago pensamiento que atravesó su mente y que había dejado expresar sin dobles intenciones.

—Tal vez…

El hombre siguió caminando, sus manos se encontraban detrás de su espalda, la vieja regadera descansaba en el piso ocupando el lugar donde hacia un instante se encontró regando las plantas.

—Las flores —al fin respondió cuando llego a un costado de su hija, no le miro, sus ojos se encontraban hacia el frente y sus brazos se encontraban detrás de su espalda, un viejo hábito que había adquirido.

—¿Flores?

—Esta es la temporada en la que las hortensias florecen en la iglesia y pensé en venir a verlas.

—¿Qué? —soltó el rey de los héroes antes de dejar escapar una sonora carcajada al aire. Caren le miro de reojo. Aun seguía alerta al desconocer sus intenciones reales.

Cuando al fin pudo calmar su sonora risa miro atento al hombre que alguna vez fue su maestro y aprendiz— Sigues siendo un hombre interesante Kirei.

—Oh, debo considerar sus palabras como un halago rey de los héroes.

—Deberías.

—Lo hago, porque después de todo ya no soy un humano.

—¿Alguna vez lo fuiste?

—Buena pregunta, yo también me la he estado replanteando por mucho tiempo Gilgamesh—sonrió Kirei.

—Así que sigue la búsqueda eterna de la pobre alma atormentada sobre su razón de ser ¿No es así?

Kirei giro sus talones para verle, Gilgamesh entrecerró los ojos ante la expresión que el sacerdote le estaba mostrando en ese momento, no era alguna que haya visto antes, no al menos en su estadía juntos, y podía jurar que aún menos la mostro antes de conocerse, Kirei le estaba sonriendo, no de la forma maniaca que solía usar cuando la locura y diversión empezaban a desbordarse de su cuerpo, era una sonrisa suave, en cierto modo cálida, pero algo dentro de ella parecía irreal, falsa, demasiado anormal, sus parpados por el contrario se encontraba cerrados, ocultado sus ojos, por lo cual no pudo descifrar por completo lo que ocultaba su mirada, después de todo los ojos eran la ventana del alma, el viento ondeo su larga cabellera, Gilgamesh se vio en la tentativa de hablar, pero el sacerdote fue más rápido.

—Te equivocas Gilgamesh, para mi fortuna la gracia del señor me ha iluminado, y he podido encontrarla.

Los ojos de Gilgamesh se abrieron solo un poco, para luego volver a su estado original, una sonrisa siniestra se perfilo en sus labios antes de reír otra vez.

—¿Y por eso has venido aquí?

Kirei negó con la cabeza, su mirada se posó por unos segundos en el piso —Esto fue un capricho.

Y algo en el tono de su voz le pareció aún más perturbador que la propia respuesta.

—¡Tu! —una voz se sumó al grupo— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejar a una hermosa jovencita como yo sola en las calles de una ciudad desconocida llena de gente simplona e inútil?! —dijo una joven de cabello gris quien se encontraba en la entrada de la iglesia— ¡Te estoy hablando! —inflo los mofletes ofendida, el hombre mayor retomo su camino para dirigirse con ella.

Lancer quien había recobrado la conciencia unos segundos antes miro atento la escena, la chica parecía joven, a lo mucho de preparatoria, su cabello gris era largo y lo llevaba por debajo de la cadera con un bonito vestido blanco que se encontraba debajo de una chaqueta color caqui, una peculiar trenza adornaba su costado izquierdo, pero lo que más llamo su atención no era lo bella que era la chica en cuestión sino su forma de ser, engreída e insoportable, parecía tener un enorme ego y por la forma en la que hablaba no le importaba ocultarlo.

 _“¿Dónde había visto eso antes?” “Oh, sí”,_ se respondió así mismo mirando al rey de Uruk por unos segundos antes de regresar la vista a la chica que en cuestión estaba regañando al sacerdote.

—Así que tiene ese tipo de fijación —musito.

—¿Dijiste algo perro sarnoso? —hablo Gilgamesh, Cú desvió la mirada tras resoplar con fastidio, se encontraba demasiado cansado mentalmente para pelear ahora con el rey de héroes, la situación era de lo más surrealista debía admitir. Y maldijo su pésima suerte al verse arrastrado por cada horrible situación.

Kirei dirigió su mirada al cielo azul, antes de empezar a caminar.

—¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije, idiota?

Kirei no respondió a su pregunta en cambio detuvo su andar para mirar a la joven con el rabillo —Lo más seguro es que _él_ ya haya terminado de hacer la cena, Olga.

Sin querer las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron, un recuerdo fugaz de un hombre alto con sombrero apareció, sin embargo tan rápido como vino se fue y solo quedo la vista de la ancha y fornida espalda del sacerdote quien seguía caminando. Segundos después decidió seguirle.

—¡Sacerdote estúpido, espérame! —le grito.

Cu, asintió con la cabeza al ver la escena _“Si, efectivamente tiene algún tipo de fijación con ese tipo de personas”,_ pensó. Sin embargo tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos de lado cuando escucho como parte del concreto de la barda se había desquebrajado. Busco el lugar de origen, solo para encontrar la mano de Caren firmemente apoyada sobre el muro, el cual se había roto por la fuerza de su agarre.

Una sonrisa perfilo los labios de la chica, y su mirada se había oscurecido.

—Los hombres… —murmuro— Siempre han sido unos parásitos…

—¿Pero quien se cree esa mocosa? ¡Interrumpiendo nuestra conversación! —escupió Gilgamesh con indignación— ¿Y que con ese sacerdote del demonio? ¡Irse como si nada, cuando está en presencia del rey!

Cu suspiro y les miro cancinamente antes de desaparecer, por ese día había tenido suficiente y pensó en que era mejor no saber nada más sobre el extraño encuentro.

━━━✧❃✧━━━

—¿Y bien como les fue en su recorrido por la ciudad el día de hoy? —pregunto Muramasa al par, los tres se encontraban en el comedor degustando la cena que les había preparado. Olga dejo de lado su plato, su entrecejo se frunció, mientras en sus labios una mueca apareció. El sonido de _“Hmm”_ mientras miraba mal al sacerdote lo dijo todo. Muramasa rio entre dientes— Así que algo pasó ¿No?

—Podría decirse, es más, alguien tan maleducado como este tipo ¿Por qué esta cenando con nosotros? —preguntó con enfado. El sacerdote siguió inmutable, mientras degustaba su comida.

—Vamos, vamos —trato de conciliar Muramasa— ¿No crees que la comida sabe mejor entre más personas?

Olga se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, su mirada seguía fija en su estofado, aun trataba de acostumbrarse a la comida japonesa, sin embargo había accedido a comer otro tipo de comida además de la inglesa por petición de Muramasa quien le aseguro que debía de abrir más su repertorio para tener una nutrición optima, por el rabillo miro al sacerdote que añadía mas especia a su caldo, específicamente picante, una mueca de disgusto se perfilo en su rostro, sin embargo tan rápido como apareció se esfumo, ciertamente aun seguía sorprendiéndose por su resistencia hacia el picante. Muchas veces se preguntó si era una condición del sirviente dentro de su cuerpo o del propio dueño del cuerpo, sin embargo se abstuvo de hacerlo, ya que después de todo era un conocimiento innecesario y por supuesto alguien como ella no se rebajaría a simplemente preguntar a su sirviente, porque después de todo, los hombres que le acompañaban solo eran eso y nada más.

Olga Marie tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando se encontró con los ojos vacíos del sacerdote, su rostro se sonrojo al verse pillada, sin embargo tan pronto lo hizo su entrecejo se frunció, recordándose que seguía enojada con el hombre por haberla dejado en pleno centro de Fuyuki, aún más encontrarlo con un grupo de personas que parecían conocerle. _“Supongo que a su manera este hombre también tenía personas que le quisieron”_ pensó para sí misma, sin querer se vio a si misma sentada en el enorme comedor, completamente sola, su padre siempre se encontraba ocupado, y aunque lo respetaba y amaba profundamente, y este parecía corresponderle a _su manera_ eso no equiparaba el hecho de que siempre se vio opacada por los logros de su propio padre siendo la comidilla del mundo de los magos ante las expectativas que corrían hacia ella, lo cual le hizo reacia a las personas que trataban de acercarse para conseguir el favor de su padre.

Aun en la soledad de su habitación podía escuchar los susurros de la servidumbre sin poder encontrar algo de paz, el reconocimiento solo era un atisbo de susceptibilidad del cual seguía aferrándose ante el auto odio que sentía por si misma al no lograr obtenerlo por sí misma y tal vez nunca lo lograría obtener al ser solo la hija de Marisbury Animusphere.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no se sentía de la misma manera, al principio pensó que se debía por el nuevo aire de la ciudad, pero no era del todo eso, comprendió al darse cuenta que en efecto seguía molesta por el trato del sacerdote, sin embargo no estaba lo suficiente molesta como para no terminar la comida que había preparado Muramasa.

—Supongo… —dijo al fin Olga con las mejillas sonrojadas, Muramasa sonrió amable, parecía feliz por su respuesta, como consecuencia Marie se sonrojo aún más. Ahora que lo pensaba a fondo Muramasa era una persona agradable, un santo a comparación de los otros dos sirvientes que vivían con ella.

Y hablando del otro sirviente.

Douman llego a la mesa soltando un largo bostezo, parecía seguir somnoliento.

—Oh, al fin te has despertado —le sonrió Muramasa amable, mientras servía un nuevo tazón de arroz y lo colocaba en la mesa.

El Onmyōji como respuesta volvió a bostezar antes de tomar asiento.

Olga Marie suspiro, los modales del hombre eran pésimos y no solo los de Douman sino los de Rasputin. Sin embargo era en cierta forma agradable el cambio. Después de todo nunca se había encontrada rodeada de tanta gente que no pretendiera ocultar su verdadera naturaleza.

—Toma esto —ofreció Muramasa un poco de té a Douman— Esto te despertara.

Douman acepto la bebida, en ese momento Rasputín se levantó y como de costumbre unió ambas palmas de las manos, una forma de gratitud que solían hacer lo japoneses, descubrió después Olga cuando se hartó de la extraña práctica de los tres sirvientes.

Rasputín se llevó los platos a la cocina aunque Muramasa trato de detenerlo, diciéndole que luego el lavaría los platos, pero el sacerdote insistió en hacerlo él mismo.

Si, en efecto era completamente diferente al ambiente silencioso de la casa Animusphere.

No era algo con lo cual había soñado, pero era un pequeño paso a su deseo real.

━━━✧❃✧━━━

Olga Marie tuvo un sueño, un sueño que nunca se haría realidad, muy en el fondo lo comprendió al verse en vuelta en la terrible realidad del mundo actual.

Pero el mundo, siendo solo el conjunto residual de la mente de los hombres podía cambiar y moldearse a su forma, los límites del mundo correspondían al límite pragmático de la propia conciencia humana que se frenaba así misma, el potencial, así entonces se volvió una alternativa voluble.

Al menos esa fue su conclusión cuando en medio del eterno sufrimiento de las llamas que abrazaban su cuerpo una luz se blandió ante ella ofreciéndole conceder su mayor anhelo.

Olga Marie pudo dejarse consumir por el odio y la sed de venganza, sin embargo deseo algo más allá que lo que su propio corazón clamaba.

Deseo recrear el mundo, dándole así la oportunidad a los que fueron subestimados el poder de cambiar la propia historia de la humanidad.

Pero ¿Quién lograría conceder su deseo primero?

No importaba, lo único que le concernía era la creación utópica del reino que profería ser suyo. Porque después de todo ¿Que era un mundo sin un Dios que venerar?

Sin embargo, uno tras otro, observo como los arboles de fantasía caían, desmoronándose, volviéndose polvo de estrellas, reuniéndose una vez más con el propio universo y regresando a ella, sintió la fuerza del hombre blandirse contra Dios mismo hasta que fue derrotada.

Olga Marie pudo sentir como la bruma empezaba a nublar su visión, y el dolor a través de su cuerpo, las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus orbes, mientras rodaban por sus mejillas, quiso gritar llena de frustración, ¿Dónde se había equivocado? ¿Era tan malo querer darle una oportunidad a los que no fueron elegidos? En un mundo donde el fuerte se erigía con gracia ¿Por qué el débil solo debía de hacerse un lado? ¿Acaso no había cabida para alguien como ella? ¿Acaso no había una razón más allá para su propia existencia?

Sin embargo en medio del final pudo sentir el llamado de alguien, una luz que pudo reconocer como el inicio de todo.

Inerte, con una mueca en sus labios formó una sonrisa sardónica observando con desprecio la luz que inundó su cuerpo y cuando creyó que moriría, se observó así misma mirando el origen del propio mundo.

Olga Marie pudo sentirlo, la energía fluyendo dentro su cuerpo, como la magia recorría sus circuitos mágicos, sus actos habían sido recompensados con una nueva vida, pero el vacío seguía persistiendo, aquel sentimiento que se había estacionado en su corazón por años como la sucesora de los Animusphere.

No podía volver, su orgullo no se lo permitiría, pero ¿A dónde debería ir?

Sola, se vio sintiendo el eco del propio silencio, mientras decidía a donde debía dirigirse.

Un lugar diferente con personas diferentes a las que alguna vez conoció.

Pero ¿Qué haría al llegar ahí?

Fue entonces que lo recordó, la sensación adyacente que aun radicaba en su mente al unificarse al Dios Alien.

Olga Marie lo pensó con cuidado, no tenía un sentimiento en particular por esos pseudo héroes, sin embargo ahí estaba, la alternativa que prometía cumplir sus deseos.

Así que los trajo de vuelta.

Y los tres sirvientes le siguieron a ese mundo que prometía devolver lo que había perdido.

Olga Marie se removió en su cama, parecía tener un mal sueño, Muramasa quien había llegado ahí tras escuchar el leve quejido de la chica cuando caminaba por ahí, llevo una mano a su frente, acariciando su flequillo trato de calmarla y cuando lo logro salió de la habitación.

En el pasillo se encontró con Rasputín, quien le observo con un extraño brillo.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Parecía tener un mal sueño —respondió, mientras seguía con su camino.

—Ya veo —dio la media vuelta el sacerdote para caminar junto al antiguo herrero— Supongo que es normal estar alerta ya que aún no se terminan los preparativos.

—Douman ya coloco las barreras por si algún intruso quiere entrar.

—Ya veo —respondió en tono plano.

Muramasa apretó las manos en forma de puño sin querer, después de haber regresado a su respectivo lugar de descanso, nuevamente había sido llamado, confirió este nuevo llamado como un castigo por sus actos al reconcentrarse con el cuerpo que alguna vez tomo prestado el Dios Alien. Ser sus guardianes era un castigo mínimo a pagar, concluyo Muramasa. Sin embargo no previo encontrarse en un mundo que genero a su cuerpo un extraño revuelo ante la nostalgia apelmazándolo con recuerdos dolorosos.

Shirou Emiya el dueño real de ese cuerpo parecía conocer bien la ciudad aledaña.

Sin embargo el mayor problema con el que se encontró Muramasa además de la creciente sospecha de que el hombre que tenía al frente no era del todo Grigori Rasputin, fue el hecho de tomar una vieja construcción abandonada, una antigua casona al estilo inglés que sirvió como cafetería.

_Ahnenerbe._

Un lugar que por sí mismo atraía situaciones salidas de la propia lógica interconectando los mundos paralelos.

Si Olga Marie lo sabía o no, no fue cuestión de discusión siendo que su ama quien decidió restaurar el lugar mientras encontraba un nuevo sitio de interés.

—Después de todo ella es nuestra maestra, por lo cual su seguridad es primordial —añadió Muramasa.

—Oh, por supuesto —asintió el sacerdote.

—Así que no atraigas problemas —advirtió Muramasa, siendo que algo dentro del cuerpo que estaba poseyendo le ocasionaba tener sentimientos confusos sobre el sacerdote, por una parte sentía desconfianza y resentimiento, y por otra sentía admiración como apego. Muramasa quien había trabajado con él solo pudo fungir como un juez justo e imparcial y discernir en base a sus acciones actuales.

—¿Acaso piensa que pondré en riesgo la seguridad de mi maestro?

—En la tarde tú…

—Oh, sobre ello, fue un reflejo —hablo distraídamente— Como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo.

Muramasa le escudriño con cuidado, al final suspiro, llevando su mano derecha hacia el cuello sintió un rastro de vergüenza entro de sí. Ese lugar generaba una vorágine de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Recuerdos yuxtaponiendo la realidad, en su tarea de remodelar el lugar logro encontrar algo de paz entre el mar de pensamientos que arremetían con fuerza y amenazaban con arrastrarlo si bajaba la guardia.

—Supongo que entiendo eso. Pero aun así, no debes dejarla sola cuando estén afuera, sé que no te gusta socializar y ese tipo de cosas, pero Douman está ayudándome con las reparaciones así que…

—Seré un buen guardaespaldas, después de todo su cuello no es el único que corre peligro si algo le llega a pasar —sonrió el sacerdote, Muramasa frunció el entrecejo.

━━━✧❃✧━━━

Rasputín sintió que era observado, las manos dentro de su gabardina se movieron a punto de sacar las cuatro claves negras solo para dejarlas en su lugar cuando observo al pequeño muñeco de papel sonriéndole.

 _“Douman”_ pensó el sacerdote. Al parecer el Onmyōji tenía el suficiente tiempo libre como para vigilarlo aunque debería estar más ocupado colocando las barreras.

—Hey —le llamo con brusquedad Olga Marie, mientras extendía el sombrero de copa.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Solo tómalo y pruébatelo —ordeno la chica.

El sacerdote hizo caso a la demanda y se lo colocó encima. Los dos se encontraron en un bazar cerca del metro, eso claro fue cosa de Douman quien sugirió a Olga que tal vez podría hallar algo interesante si iba hacia el este.

Olga por supuesto no demostraría atisbo alguno de seguir la sugerencia de su sirviente, aun así se permitió ir hacia ese lado de la ciudad porque después de todo era libre de elegir a donde ir y si por casualidad se dirigía hacia allá solo era una simple y llana casualidad, para fortuna de ambos, ya que el sacerdote había demostrado desde su llegada que no era un buen conversador, el pequeño mercado se extendió frente a sus ojos tras caminar un par de cuadras.

Pequeños puestos de ropa y joyería artesanal se encontraban a lo largo de la calle, el sacerdote observo que la atención de su ama se dirigió hacia uno de los puestos, yendo detrás de ella reconoció que el puesto estaba lleno de artículos occidentales, por lo que concluyo que esa era la razón del interés de la chica al encontrarse en un tierra extraña y diferente.

Sin embargo la curiosidad se cimbro dentro del sacerdote al observar que el interés de su ama radico particularmente en el sombrero de copa.

—Quítatelo —demando Olga con enfado.

El sacerdote hizo caso a sus palabras para entregárselo, Olga se lo arrebato solo para dejarlo sobre la mesa e irse de mala gana al siguiente puesto.

La curiosidad del hombre solo genero un atisbo de brillo en su mirada muerta y vacía, descubriendo así con la mirada como el pequeño muñeco de papel empezaba a reír.

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en el rostro del sacerdote concluyendo así que Douman lo había hecho a propósito y que por ende el objeto en particular parecía conferir algo relevante para su ama.

—¡No te quedes atrás! —reclamo Olga, el sacerdote le siguió por detrás con calma aun con una sonrisa en los labios, después de todo el alma que seguía dentro del cuerpo que debería ser solo ocupado por el sirviente Gregori Rasputin ya había llegado a conclusión. Que los ojos de Olga Marie Animusphere no le miraban a él exactamente, sino a alguien más, a _alguien que le_ _recordaba._

Tanto Rasputín como Kirei Kotomine no sintieron un sentimiento particular ante la verdad, es más parecían divertidos por la inocencia de la chica en cuestión.

Olga quiso apartar el sentimiento de bochorno de su rostro, se sentía avergonzada por la idea que cruzo por su cabeza cuando vio el sombrero, si bien detestaba muchas de las acciones de su sirviente por alguna extraña razón deseaba mantenerlo cerca, sin saber porque, y cuando vio el sombrero se vio yendo hacia él, el sombrero de copa parecía recordarle algo, algo importante que no podía recordar en su totalidad.

Pero ¿Qué era?

Se preguntó y al hallarse sin respuestas se vio invadida de más enojo, e ira lo cual le insto a no disfrutar del lugar.

 _“¿Que estaba pensando? Se veía horrible con ese sombrero, ¿Por qué pensó que sería diferente? Además…”_ Sus pensamientos tuvieron que detenerse cuando se vio empujada por un grupo de chicos que salieron del flanco izquierdo. Olga Marie casi cayó en el suelo si es que Rasputín no le hubiera tomado de los hombros.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto el sacerdote.

Olga Marie se quedó sin aliento, por un momento pudo ver los largos mechones de cabello cayendo hacia adelante en el traje impecable _verde_ , pero su rostro, otra vez era como un borrón, entonces cuando el sacerdote volvió a llamarle ella se alejó de él avergonzada.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarme sin mi permiso! —reclamo enfadada, el sacerdote no dijo nada, solo avanzo hacia adelante. Siendo detenido por el agarre de Olga Mary quien tomo su gabardina negra— ¡Tampoco te atrevas a dejarme como ayer! —dijo sin mirarle a los ojos, parecía avergonzada.

—En realidad —se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar el broche del piso— Solo quería tomar esto —mostro el broche que se había desprendido de su zapatilla.

El rostro de Olga Marie se puso rojo como un tomate, tratando de articular algo se vio tartamudeando por la vergüenza.

—¡YO- YO- YYO!

—Debe haber alguna zapatería cerca así que si me permite —se acuclillo frente a ella. Olga Marie miro a su alrededor, la gente empezaba a mirar la escena con curiosidad.

—¿¡Acaso eres idiota o qué!? —le grito con enfado— ¿Crees que dejare que me lleves de caballito como una niña pequeña? —El sacerdote guardo silencio por unos segundos, entonces cambio su posición, arrodillándose y extendiendo sus brazos— ¡¡Tampoco me llevaras estilo princesa!! —arremetió Olga Marie con indignación.

—Pero entonces…

—Yo puedo caminar sola —respondió orgullosa de sí misma caminando hacia enfrente a pesar de tambalearse, hubiera caído si es que no se hubiera sujetado del hombro del sacerdote quien seguía arrodillado mirándola fijamente. Segundos después se cruzó de brazos, y resoplo— Levántate —ordeno, el sacerdote lo hizo, encontrándose a un lado de ella cuando la chica le insto a pararse a un lado— Bien vamos —profirió tras tomar su brazo. El sacerdote le miro en silencio. Olga Marie rio nerviosamente— No te hagas una idea errónea, no eres más que un bastón para llevarme a donde quiero.

El sacerdote no dijo nada más.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí una joven de cabellera blanca hizo un agujero a la estructura de concreto donde observaba en silencio junto al par de sirvientes.

Cu Chulainn trato de huir nuevamente, pero esta vez Caren Hortensia no había cometido el mismo error que la primera vez -confiar en el sirviente-, y con su manto de Magdalena le había envuelto para llevarlo a rastras con ella.

—Lo de hace un momento —hablo sin pensar Cú— ¿No parecía una escena salida de una película romántica? Claro si es que en la actualidad el romance entre un adulto y una menor de edad se viera bien ante la sociedad —se burló inocente, el comentario en particular solo había sido hecho para molestar al sacerdote aunque este no lo hubiera escuchado y espero tal vez la risa del rey de los héroes, en cambio se encontró con el aura asesina de la joven exorcista y del rey de Uruk quienes al parecer no vieron la brillantez de sus palabras— ¿Chicos? —les miro con terror al ver como se acercaban a él.

El sacerdote en cambio estornudo.

—Por favor abstente de estornudar cerca de mí, podrías contagiarme —declaro Olga Marie.

—Por supuesto, sin embargo me deja con pocas opciones al tenerla aferrada de mi brazo —respondió el sacerdote con voz plana.

Olga suspiro —Además ¿Acaso ustedes pueden enfermarse?

—Bien, aunque nuestros espíritus heroicos fueron llamados por usted, nos encontramos anclados a cuerpos terrenales que por ende sufren de este tipo de estragos, así que lamento informarle que es posible.

—Ya veo —su mirada seguía al frente— Como sea —saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo— Toma.

El sacerdote le miro en silencio por unos segundos.

—Gracias, Master —dijo tras tomar el pañuelo.

Animusphere no dijo nada más y se mantuvo en completo silencio, su vista se había desviado al extremo opuesto y su flequillo ocultaba parte de su rostro. Sus orejas se encontraban rojas.

Rasputín pudo notar el muñeco de papel siguiéndolos desde el costado izquierdo.

Mientras tanto Douman sonrió complacido.

Muramasa llegaba a él con una bandeja con té.

—Parece que algo bueno ha pasado —declaro Muramasa tras colocar la taza de té frente a él.

—Puede que sea así, aunque _para ella puede ser más un problema._

Muramasa quien se había distraído no escucho este último comentario, decidiendo tomar un pequeño descanso tomó asiento junto a Douman, después de todo solo restaba disfrutar de ese paisaje efímero que se blandía sobre ellos.

Solo el sueño de una chica.

Y cuando al fin despertara marcaría el final para todos.


End file.
